El tiempo pasa
by Yo-Titania
Summary: Carter recibe una visita de su pasado. Abby intenta poner orden en su vida diaria. Neela y Urbanus comparten un día de trabajo juntos. Weaver tiene un turno en Urgencias. Sam ayuda de manera crítica a un paciente. Peleas, apuestas y humor. Aparecen tambié


"**El tiempo pasa" **

_Autor_: Titania (Johanna)  
_Categoría_: General.  
_Fecha_: 7/2/05  
_Spoilers_: Esta historia se desarrolla a finales de la 11ª temporada.  
_Notas del autor_: Los casos y los diálogos médicos son a desarrollar por personas con conocimientos en medicina. Este es un episodio corriente de ER, no esperen nada de telenovela barata ni helicópteros vengadores. Y les aconsejo que se bajen las canciones que acompañan el guión. Le ponen ritmo a la historia.  
Sumario: Carter recibe una visita de su pasado. Abby intenta poner orden en su vida diaria. Neela y Urbanus comparten un día de trabajo juntos. Weaver tiene un turno en Urgencias. Sam ayuda de manera crítica a un paciente. Peleas, apuestas y humor. Aparecen también Susan, Luka, Ray, Pratt, Dubenko, Morris, Frank, Jerry, Malik, Chuny y Haleh.

Área de ambulancias. 7 de la mañana.  
Cámara: Una persona haciendo rebotar una pelota de básquet contra el piso (sólo se ve la mano). La persona tira y encesta en el aro. La pelota rebota un par de veces, pierde potencia y es agarrada por Pratt que acaba de salir.  
Pratt: Buen tiro.  
Carter: Gracias, hace tiempo que no practicaba.  
Pratt¿La pelota es nueva?  
Carter: La compré ayer al terminar mi turno. El aro estaba muy solitario.  
Pratt: Ahora sólo resta esperar por un día tranquilo. -Mientras habla hace rebotar la  
pelota-.  
Sonido de sirenas.  
Pratt¿Hablaste con Jing-Mei? Supe que hace poco volvió de China.  
Carter: Sí, ayer hablé con ella. Está trabajando en un sanatorio privado. La noté contenta.  
Pratt: Me alegro por ella.  
Llega una ambulancia.  
Pratt le devuelve la pelota a Carter y se despide.  
Carter entra al hospital y se cruza en las puertas automáticas con Susan y Malik que  
salen a recibir al paciente de la ambulancia. Se saludan y Carter sigue a recepción.  
La puerta de la ambulancia se abre y la paramédica (Doris) se dirige a Pratt (es al primero que ve) informándole del estado médico del paciente.  
Pratt: Mi turno ya terminó. Tengo una vida afuera, saben.  
Susan: Adiós Pratt, disfruta de tus horas de libertad hasta tu próximo turno nocturno.  
La paramédica le informa a Susan sobre el estado del paciente. Malik está a su lado sosteniendo la historia clínica. El paciente es un joven de 17 años que tuvo un accidente con la moto. Llevaba casco, está consciente. Fracturas múltiples simples: muñeca, tibia y peroné, sin riesgo de vida.  
Susan y Malik entran al paciente y se dirigen a la sala de trauma 2 (verde).  
Carter está en la recepción hablando con Jerry.  
Carter: Guardala por ahí. -Entregándole la pelota a Jerry-  
Jerry: Con mucho gusto. Ahora voy a poder apostar con Malik. No va a poder contra mi tiro especial de 3 puntos.  
Carter se ríe y se dirige al lounge de médicos.  
Aparece Frank comiendo una dona. Chuny también está en la recepción al teléfono hablando con el laboratorio.  
Jerry: No deberías comer eso.  
Frank: Me la dio Ray, y no pude resistirme.  
Jerry¿Ray sabe de tu infarto?  
Frank: El roquerito no lo sabe y no pienso decírselo.  
Chuny cuelga el teléfono.  
Jerry: Como quieras. Me voy de acá. -Saluda con la mano a Frank-  
Jerry camina dando la espalda a Frank y murmura a Chuny: Yo se lo voy a decir, si tiene otro infarto, no sé quién va a poder subirlo a la camilla.

Corte. Carter entra al lounge y se encuentra con Abby que está sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro de medicina.  
Carter¿Tan temprano con los libros?  
Abby: Es que tuve un paciente con un desorden genético bastante inusual -lo nombra-.  
Carter: No se ve mucho.  
Carter abre su locker, cuelga la campera, saca el scrub verde (la parte de arriba) y se lo pone arriba de la remera que usa.  
Abby cierra el libro y lo coloca sobre la mesa. Se despereza.  
Abby: Hoy tengo medio turno. Le dije a Susan que mañana me quedaba más horas para cubrir las de hoy. Si no pago mis cuentas y pongo un poco de orden en mi casa, voy a terminar viviendo en la terraza como hacía Ray.  
Carter saca la bata blanca, se la pone, y finalmente se cuelga el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello.  
Carter: El primer año es muy duro. No te preocupes, ya te vas a acostumbrar.  
Abby: Decíselo a mis plantas. Se me secaron todas.  
Carter: Ahora hacen juego con tus flores.  
Abby: Ja ja, muy gracioso.

Corte. Susan le da indicaciones a Ray sobre el paciente de la moto. Recién acaban de sacar las radiografías y ambos las están mirando. Ray se hace cargo del caso.  
Susan al paciente: David, la enfermera se comunicó con tus padres y vienen para acá. El Dr. Barnet va a seguir tu caso. Estás en buenas manos.  
Ray: Cuando termine de enyesarte vas a poder irte a tu casa. Pero antes me vas a tener que dejar firmarte el yeso. Me gusta dejar mi marca en el trabajo.  
Susan sale de la sala de trauma y camina hacia el pizarrón de la recepción. Carter, Abby, Neela, Urbanus, y otros estudiantes la esperan.  
Susan: A ver que tenemos hoy...

APERTURA.

7: 30 La sala está en plena actividad. Llega Sam. Susan está tomando una historia clínica de la recepción, se pone a leerla.  
Sam¿Luka ya se fue?  
Susan: Está durmiendo en la sala de suturas. Su turno terminó, pero se veía tan tierno que me dio pena despertarlo.  
Sam sonríe con dulzura.  
Sam: Yo me encargo.  
Frank: No hagan nada en la sala que yo no haría.  
Susan sale de la escena a atender un paciente con dolor abdominal.  
Sam: Estoy de turno y soy toda una profesional. ¿Qué insinúas Frank?  
Frank: Nada. No quiero que te pongas violenta. Ya he visto tus golpes marciales anteriormente.  
Sam se va.

Corte. Urbanus está asignado a Neela. Ambos se dirigen a Exam room 1. El pasillo muestra mucho movimiento. El aparato de rayos X portátil pasa detrás de ellos.  
Urbanus: Tu apellido es Rasgotra, no¿Eres india?  
Neela (con cara de hastiada, cara de Neela): Nací en India, pero me críe en Gran Bretaña, y por algún extraño giro del destino terminé como interna de emergencias de este loco hospital de Chicago.  
Urbanus: Oh, lo lamento. (Se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca)  
Ambos entran a la sala, tres jóvenes de alrededor de 20 años esperan, dos sentados en la camilla y otro parado.  
Urbanus tiene 2 historias clínicas y Neela la 3ra.  
Neela: Buenos días, soy la Dra. Neela Rasgotra. ¿Cuál es el problema que los aqueja? Por lo que vi en las historias clínicas los tres vienen por lo mismo, pero no le especificaron a la enfermera.  
Los tres pacientes se miran muy avergonzados, ninguno quiere hablar.  
Urbanus: Todo lo que digan es estrictamente confidencial, no sale de esta sala.  
Neela toma un asiento con rueditas, lo acerca a la camilla y se sienta. Urbanus sigue parado a su lado.  
Paciente A (sentado): Hace una semana los tres fuimos a la despedida de soltero de mi hermano, y... creo que nos agarramos algo... –Habla lentamente, muy avergonzado por tener que contárselo a una médica-  
Neela: Ya veo... –Se dirige a Urbanus¿Me alcanzarías la caja de guantes?

Corte. Sam entra con un vaso de café a la sala donde duerme Luka. Las luces están apagadas, pero la luz entra en forma tenue por la ventana, las cortinas están semi-cerradas. Sam deja el café en una mesa y se acerca a Luka.  
Sam susurrándole al oído a Luka: Buen día...bello durmiente. Lo besa en la frente.  
Luka despertándose: Mmm...hola¿qué hora es?  
Sam: 7:40. Te traje café. –Lo besa en la boca, beso corto-  
Luka: Oh, entonces mi turno terminó. No puedo creer que dormí tanto.  
Sam toma el vaso de café de la mesa y se lo da a Luka quien se lo agradece.  
Luka se levanta y se sienta en la camilla.  
Sam¿Cómo fue el turno?  
Luka: 2 accidentes de tránsito, heridos por peleas callejeras y un par de borrachos. Bastante tranquilo.  
Entra Haleh.  
Haleh: Lamento molestar. Sam te necesitamos, viene un herido de bala.  
Haleh se retira.  
Luka: Nos vemos más tarde. –Se besa con Sam-  
Sam sale del cuarto. Luka se para, se acomoda la camisa y la corbata, y toma de una mesita portátil su bata blanca y estetoscopio.  
Corte. Abby recibe a la paciente con herida de bala. Es una mujer de color de 35 años. Su novio le disparó por la espalda tras una discusión. Los vecinos escucharon el disparo y llamaron a la policía. El novio está prófugo.  
Abby y Haleh llevan la camilla. Los paramédicos las acompañan mientras informan sobre la situación de la paciente llamada Rebecca. Sam se une. Entran a la sala de trauma 1 (amarilla).  
Mueven a la paciente de una camilla a la otra.  
Rebecca: No puedo respirar. -Se saca la mascarilla que tiene puesta-  
Abby le pide ayuda a las enfermeras para levantarla y ver la herida en la espalda.  
La oxigenación baja. Abby teme que por la trayectoria del disparo la bala se encuentre cerca del corazón.  
Abby: Rebecca, tenés un pulmón colapsado. Te vamos a poner un tubo para ayudarte a respirar. Va a dolerte un poco, pero después te vas a sentir mejor.  
Rebecca asiente con la cabeza. Las enfermeras ayudan a Abby y realizan los procedimientos médicos usuales.  
Entra Carter, seguido del aparato de rayos X y el radiólogo.  
Carter: Sin orificio de salida, no? Tenemos que encontrar la bala pronto.  
Abby: Puede estar cerca del corazón.  
La paciente luego del procedimiento médico respira mejor.  
Carter y Abby se ponen los delantales de plomo.  
Carter: Señora ¿está embarazada?  
Rebecca: No.  
Técnico de radiología: Disparando.

Corte. Neela y Urbanus salen de la sala 1. Urbanus sostiene una bandeja.  
Urbanus: Linda fiesta.  
Neela: Espero que aprendan la lección para la próxima. Estos casos evitables no me gustan. Mandá las muestras al laboratorio y cuando estén los resultados me avisás.  
Urbanus asiente con la cabeza y sale de la escena. Neela se dirige a recepción, modifica la pizarra y agarra otra historia clínica.  
Ray está al lado de Neela escribiendo en una historia clínica.  
Ray: Recién empezás y ya con esa cara. ¿Querés un caramelo de chocolate-Lo saca del bolsillo-.  
Neela: Te lo acepto. Pero no creas que me vas a comprar con eso. –Lo toma y se va a atender otro paciente-.  
Suena el teléfono.  
Ray: Chau dulzura. -La sigue con los ojos mientras Neela se va-.  
Frank: County General, ER. –Escucha lo que dice el interlocutor y mira en el pizarrón-. Sí, la paciente Rebecca Hobbs ingresó urgencias y la están atendiendo.

Corte. Abby y Carter están viendo las radiografías.  
Abby: En el tórax no está. ¿Adónde habrá ido?  
Carter –señalando otra radiografía: Acá est� en el brazo izquierdo.  
Abby: Tuvo suerte.  
Carter: Sí.  
Rebecca¿Cómo estoy?  
Abby: La bala está alojada en su brazo. Y esas son muy buenas noticias.  
Rebecca¿Me van a operar para extraerla?  
Abby: Por el momento, no. La bala no está haciendo daño.  
Rebecca (llorando): No puedo creer que ese mal nacido me haya disparado por la espalda.  
Carter: La policía lo está buscando y su hermano viene en camino.  
Un agente de la policía se asoma a la puerta de la sala de trauma. Carter asiente con la cabeza indicándole que puede entrar. El policía entra.  
Policía: Señora necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.  
Carter sale de trauma 1. En el pasillo se encuentra con Susan.  
Susan: Carter te estaba buscando. Necesito que me ayudes con un paciente. No quiere que lo atienda por ser una mujer.  
Carter: Ah, un tímido. Ray lo puede atender, ya tengo a varios pacientes esperando.  
Susan: No, prefiero que lo atiendas vos. Es un asunto delicado.  
Carter: OK. ¿Qué le sucedió al hombre?  
Susan: Malik me contó que el Sr. Davis viene de un viaje de negocios por Japón, en dónde se compró un aparato llamado SOM en un Sex Shop. Parece que no funcionó como esperaba.  
Carter¿SOM¿Qué es eso?  
Susan: Prefiero no imaginármelo. Está en Exam 3.  
Susan le da una de las historias clínicas que tiene en la mano a Carter. Caminan en direcciones contrarias.

Corte. Curtain Area 3.Ray está junto a una paciente, una adolescente de 16 años que presenta síntomas de apendicitis. Los padres están a su lado y miran a Ray con desconfianza por su aspecto. Ray estudia la historia clínica y los resultados del laboratorio. Sam lo acompaña.  
Ray: Julia... lindo nombre. ¿Sabías que los Beatles tienen un tema que se llama igual?  
Julia: No lo sabía.  
Ray: Te voy a hacer un examen rápido.  
Ray le realiza un examen abdominal. Hay rebote.  
Julia: Ahh.  
Madre de la paciente¿Qué tiene mi hija?  
Ray: Parece que tiene apendicitis.  
Hace preguntas médicas y le da indicaciones médicas a Sam, la cual anota.  
Ray a Sam: Pide consulta a cirugía.  
Julia¿Me van a tener que operar?  
El padre y la madre están junto a Julia acariciándole el brazo.  
Ray: Si se confirma que es apendicitis, sí.  
Julia se pone a llorar.  
Padre: La detectamos a tiempo. Todo va a estar bien, no llores.  
Julia: Me va a quedar una cicatriz horrible. -Sigue llorando-  
Ray: El cirujano les va a informar sobre el procedimiento. Si usa laparoscopia la cicatriz es mínima. Igualmente ninguna cicatriz puede afear a una chica tan linda.  
Julia deja de llorar.

Corte. Carter sale de Exam 3. La cortina está corrida por lo que no se puede ver al paciente. Carter trata de conservar su aspecto serio y no reírse. Se dirige al pizarrón.  
Susan está con Ray en la recepción, y le firma a éste la historia clínica. Diálogo médico. Ray sale de la escena. Carter está escribiendo en el pizarrón sobre el Sr. Davis.  
Susan (con sonrisa pícara): Y...  
Carter: El Sr. Davis espera la consulta del urólogo. Más tarde te cuento sobre el SOM. Por el momento sólo te voy a decir que está a la vanguardia de la tecnología, pero a la retaguardia del sentido común.  
Ambos se ríen.

Corte. Trauma 1. Haleh está verificando los signos vitales y tomando apuntes. Entra Abby con el hermano de Rebecca.  
Abby: En unos minutos te suben a terapia intensiva.  
Hermano: Te juro Rebecca que ese desgraciado me las va a pagar (furioso).  
Rebecca¿Lo encontraron?  
Haleh le da Abby la historia con los apuntes que hizo. Las lee y se las devuelve a Haleh. Abby sale de la sala.  
Hermano: Todavía no, pero la policía está en eso.  
Rebecca: Debí haberte escuchado.  
Hermano: Lo importante es que vos estés bien. Del borracho de tu novio me encargo yo.  
Entra un policía.  
Policía dirigiéndose al hermano: Podría venir conmigo, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.  
Hermano: Ya vuelvo.  
Salen de la sala el policía y el hermano. Sale también Haleh.

Corte. Un hombre de color entra a la sala por la puerta del área de ambulancias mientras ingresan a un paciente en silla de ruedas. Recorre los pasillos como buscando a alguien. Camina en forma zigzagueante por estar borracho. Se asoma en trauma 1 y entra.  
Novio¿Rebecca, estás bien? No quería lastimarte, pero me hiciste enojar. No podes abandonarme. No podes...  
Rebecca: No me toques maldito. No quiero saber nada de vos. -Grita como puede, ya que tiene mal los pulmones-. Enfermera. Policía.  
Novio: No me hagas esto. Sin vos no puedo vivir. Yo sé que vos me amas.  
Rebecca: Enfermera. Necesito ayuda.  
Entra el hermano, seguido por Haleh, quien se pone al lado de la camilla y controla los signos vitales.  
Hermano: Hijo de puta. ¿Qué haces acÿ Te voy a matar.  
Lo agarra por la camisa y lo arrastra afuera de la sala de trauma. En el pasillo le pega una trompada en la cara y tira al novio al piso. De a poco la pelea se va trasladando a Curtain Area 1 a la vista de todos. Neela, Urbanus, Carter, Abby, enfermeras y Frank ven la escena, algunos mientras atienden pacientes en curtain area 1 y 3 y otros desde la recepción. El hermano le pega con todo, y el novio responde. Kerry baja por el ascensor usando una bata y se dirige a la recepción. Al asomarse se le cae el novio encima y la tira al piso. Kerry lo golpea con el bastón. El novio se levanta. Malik ayuda a Kerry a levantarse del piso.  
Kerry (indignada): Esta sala es un infierno. No cambia más. ¿Dónde está Susan? Seguridad. –Gritando-  
Llegan los de seguridad y los policías que seguían el caso de Rebecca y los separan. Al novio lo inmovilizan y le ponen las esposas.  
Aparece Susan. Abby le palmea la espalda.  
Abby a Susan: Que Dios te acompañe. Hicieron enojar a Kerry.  
Susan pone cara de resignación y camina hacia Kerry que la mira con cara de  
pocos amigos.  
La sala vuelve a trabajar como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Abby a Neela: Suben a mi paciente a terapia intensiva y me largo.  
Neela: Qué afortunada.  
Avisan por radio que va a llegar un paciente por accidente de tránsito.  
Frank a Neela: En 10 minutos llega un helicóptero con un accidentado en la carretera.  
Neela: Le aviso a Susan.

Corte. Una mujer rubia de unos 43 años (tipo Samantha de Sex the City) entra al hospital y se aproxima a la ventanilla de triage de la sala de espera en donde se encuentra atendiendo Chuny. Malik se encuentra cerca suyo trabajando.  
Mujer: Buenos días. ¿Se encuentra el Dr. Carter?  
Chuny: Sí. Ahora está ocupado atendiendo otros pacientes. Tome asiento y cuando llegue su turno la va a atender, o, si no tiene problema, puede verla otro doctor.  
Mujer: No soy una paciente. Es un asunto personal.  
Chuny: Ah. Su nombre es...  
Mujer: Quisiera darle una sorpresa.  
Malik quien escucha la conversación, se acerca a Chuny y le susurra al oído: Dejala pasar. Esto se pone interesante.  
Chuny¿Desea esperar adentro?  
Mujer: Muchas gracias.  
Malik abre la puerta y la mujer entra.

Corte. Carter está en exam 3 firmando una historia clínica junto a Abby.  
Abby: Me voy. A Rebecca ya la subieron a cuidados intensivos.  
Entra Malik.  
Malik: Carter, te está buscando una rubia.  
Carter¿Te dijo el nombre?  
Malik: No, dice que quiere darte una sorpresa. Y no es una paciente.  
Abby mira a Carter intrigada.  
Carter pone cara de asombro: No tengo ni idea quién podrá ser.

Corte. Susan, Neela y Urbanus están en el ascensor vestidos para recibir un trauma y con una camilla.  
Susan a Urbanus¿Subiste antes a recibir un helicóptero?  
Urbanus: No, es la primera vez.  
Susan: Es muy emocionante, mucho ruido y mucho viento. Mi única advertencia es que  
te mantengas alejado del rotor de cola.  
Neela: Lo dice en serio. Los accidentes con helicópteros en este hospital tienen un récord trágico.  
Urbanus con cara de asustado: Seré cuidadoso.  
Se abren las puertas del ascensor. El helicóptero está aterrizando. Los tres se acercan a éste para recibir al herido.

Corte. Frank y Malik están en la recepción mirando a la rubia que recorre curtain area 1 y 2.  
Frank: Te apuesto 10 a que es la amante.  
Malik: Hecho.  
La mujer nota que Frank la mira fijamente y sonríe. Frank le devuelve la sonrisa.  
Aparece Carter y la ve, se queda helado.  
Rubia: Hola, John.  
Malik y Frank intercambian miradas.  
Carter¡Bárbara!  
Bárbara¿Sorprendido?  
Carter: Ni te imaginas... ¿Qué cataclismo ocurrió para que volvieras a Chicago?  
Bárbara se ríe. Ambos se abrazan y se besan en la mejilla.  
Carter a Frank: Si alguien me busca estoy en el lounge con mi hermana.  
Carter y Bárbara van hacia el lounge.  
Malik esboza una gran sonrisa y levanta la mano con la palma hacia arriba.  
Malik: Frank mejoraste mi día.  
Frank gruñe y saca la billetera.

Corte. Trauma 1. Susan, Neela, Urbanus y Sam rodean la camilla. El paciente es un hombre de unos 65 años, está inconsciente.  
Susan: 1, 2, 3.  
Todos ayudan para pasar al paciente de una camilla a la otra.  
Neela lo está oscultando. Urbanus chequea las pupilas y los oídos. Susan está examinando el abdomen.  
Diálogo médico. Urbanus y Neela informan a Susan de la situación. Sam brinda información sobre los signos vitales. Susan ordena una serie de estudios. Detectan una hemorragia abdominal. Sospechan que el bazo está perforado.  
Susan: Llamen a cirugía.  
El paciente recobra la conciencia.  
Paciente¿Dónde estoy?  
Susan: Sufrió un accidente con su automóvil y está en el hospital County General.  
Paciente¿Dónde está Jack¿Dónde estÿ  
Neela, Urbanus y Sam están desorientados.  
Urbanus¿Se refiere a su perro?  
Paciente: Sí, mi perro ovejero alemán.  
Neela: Señor, lamento informarle, pero su perro falleció. Los paramédicos nos dijeron que salió despedido del auto y murió con el impacto.  
Paciente: Noo, mi Jack. No puede ser, era mi única compañía. -Se lamenta y llora-  
Susan: Señor Douglas, tenemos que subirlo a cirugía porque tiene el bazo perforado. Necesito que firme la autorización. -Le acerca un papel y una birome-  
Paciente: No quiero vivir más. No tengo familiares y Jack, mi único amigo ya no está conmigo.  
Llega Dubenko.  
Dubenko: La sala de cirugía está lista.  
Dubenko sube una de las barras de la camilla para llevar al paciente al ascensor. Nadie se mueve y todas las miradas se centran en él.  
Dubenko¿Qué sucede? Hay que operar inmediatamente.  
Susan: Tenemos un problema.

Corte. Carter y su hermana Bárbara están charlando en el lounge de médicos.  
Carter: Finalmente rompiste tu promesa.  
Bárbara: La cumplí, desde aquella pelea con la familia no pise esta ciudad. Ahora la promesa que me hice a mí misma ya no tiene sentido, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Los abuelos fallecieron y nuestros padres se separaron.  
Carter (muestra tristeza con la mirada y cambia de tema)¿Dónde te estás hospedando? Si querés podes quedarte en mi casa. No es la mansión, pero tiene cuartos extras.  
Bárbara: En el Ritz-Carlton. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero me quedo en el hotel. Cuando me enteré de que habías vendido la mansión no lo pude creer. Papá estaba furioso. A mí me alegró, esa casa estaba llena de fantasmas.  
Carter: Era demasiado grande y estaba desaprovechada. Vos me conoces...  
Bárbara: Por fin te decidiste a tomar las riendas, yo escapé. En cambio vos le diste ese giro de 90º grados que necesitaba la Fundación. Se había quedado en el tiempo y Gamma lo sabía, por eso te escogió.  
Carter: Estás equivocada, yo siempre escapé de las responsabilidades de la familia. Mi pasión es la medicina, la Fundación fue una responsabilidad que tuve que asumir a la fuerza. Cambié ciertas cosas, pero no participo activamente en ella.  
Bárbara: No, John, vos tenés la fortaleza para afrontar las dificultades que ninguno en la familia posee. Los Carter cuando algo no nos gusta escapamos. El dinero nos facilita el vivir al margen de todo, pero vos siempre enfrentaste la realidad. Tendrás tus momentos como todos, no puedes negar los genes de tu familia, sin embargo te diferencias del resto de nosotros.  
Suena el bip del localizador. Carter lee el mensaje.  
Carter: Tengo una emergencia. ¿Por cuántos días te quedás?  
Bárbara: Me quedo una semana hasta concluir unos negocios, luego me voy a Nueva York. ¿Trabajas esta noche? Unos amigos me recomendaron un excelente restaurant. –Mientras tanto escribe en un papel un número telefónico y se lo da a Carter-  
Carter: Cuando salga del hospital te llamo y cenamos juntos.  
Se dan un beso y Carter sale del lounge rápidamente.

Corte. En la recepción se encuentran Weaver, Frank y Haleh. Sam está al teléfono.  
Sam: Alex, me das el teléfono de tu compañero de clase.  
Aguarda y anota un número.  
Sam: Gracias, nos vemos. Corta y marca el número.  
Weaver está mirando el pizarrón y nota que Ray está atrasado con sus pacientes.  
Weaver a Frank¿Dónde está el Dr. Barnet?  
Frank: Salió hace más de media hora. Dijo que tenía una emergencia.  
Weaver está enojada. Entra Ray y Weaver se le acerca.  
Frank a Haleh: Hablando de Roma.  
Weaver a Ray: Los internos no pueden salirse de su turno a su gusto. Siga así y...  
Ray la interrumpe: Fue sólo media hora, tuve una emergencia.  
Weaver: Ah, sí. ¿Cuál?  
Ray: Eh... hoy toco con la banda y una cuerda de mi guitarra se rompió y tenía que reponerla. Cuando finalizo mi turno es muy tarde y todos los negocios se encuentran cerrados.  
Weaver: Le voy a comunicar a la Dra. Lewis que a partir de mañana empieza a trabajar en el turno nocturno.  
Ray: No. ¿Por qué?  
Weaver: Para que tenga las mañanas libres para comprar cuerdas.  
Kerry toma una historia clínica y se va.  
Sam cuelga el teléfono. Sonríe.  
Sam a Frank: Estoy esperando un e-mail, cuando llegue avisame. Es muy importante.

Corte. Curtain area 1. Kerry está atendiendo a un hombre de unos 38 años mordido por un perro.  
Weaver: Sr. Grant, tengo entendido que lo mordió un perro. -Se sienta al lado del paciente y se pone los guantes-.  
El paciente retira la venda con la que cubría la herida de su brazo.  
Sr. Grant: Gajes del oficio. Soy veterinario, y a pesar de que tomamos todas las precauciones posibles, a veces los perros se ponen demasiado nerviosos y nos muerden.  
Weaver: A nosotros de vez en cuando también nos muerden.  
Sr. Grant¿Los pacientes?  
Weaver: Aunque no lo crea. Mmm, fea mordedura. Voy a tener que limpiar y darle unos puntos de sutura.  
Sr. Grant: Sí, ya sabía, por eso vine. Suturarse solo es difícil, es mejor que lo haga una linda doctora.  
Weaver sonríe y empieza a tratar la herida con solución fisiológica a presión.

Corte. Sam está en el pasillo y Frank le entrega un papel.  
Frank: Te imprimí el e-mail.  
Sam: Gracias.  
Frank: Por única vez, que no se te vuelva un hábito.  
Sam entra a Trauma 1 donde se encuentran Dubenko, Neela y Urbanus.  
Dubenko al paciente: Tenemos que operarlo ya. No hay más tiempo.  
Sr. Douglas: No quiero vivir más.  
Neela a Sam¿Lo conseguiste?  
Sam: Sí.  
Sam se acerca al paciente y le muestra la hoja impresa que le acaba de entregar Frank. Se ve la foto de unos cachorritos Golden Retriever.  
Sam: La perra de un compañero de mi hijo tuvo cachorritos y los regala. Sé que no pueden reemplazar a su querido perro, pero necesitan de un dueño que los quiera. Si se opera, uno de esos lindos cachorros puede ser suyo y hacerle compañía.  
Dubenko le acerca al paciente una birome con la autorización. El paciente mira a Sam y a la foto.  
Sr. Douglas: Está bien. -Firma el documento-  
Dubenko y otra enfermera mueven la camilla y la llevan al ascensor.  
Dubenko a Sam: Gracias.

Corte. Abby llega a su casa cargada de bolsas y con 2 plantas, y las deja en la mesa de la cocina. Se saca la campera que lleva puesta y prende el minicomponente (se escucha la canción 'Smells like a teen spirit' de Nirvana). Abre la heladera y toma jugo. Se pone un delantal de cocina.  
Abby a sí misma: Tu puedes. -Empieza a ordenar-

Corte. Vista aérea nocturna de la ciudad de Chicago. Carter (de saco y corbata) y Bárbara están cenando en un restaurante (fashion o trendy).  
Carter: Lindo lugar, no lo conocía.  
Bárbara: Tenés que vivir un poco más John, de tantas horas en ese hospital vas a adquirir el color de tus pacientes terminales. Una semana no me va a bastar para mostrarte el mundo más allá del County.  
Carter: Ja ja. Espero entonces que me actualices sobre la vida nocturna de la ciudad. Yo sólo veo la trastienda: los borrachos, adictos, los heridos por peleas callejeras, por avalanchas en recitales y esas cosas que nadie quiere ver.  
Bárbara: Ah, el lado oscuro de Chicago. Suena interesante, pero yo me quedo con el lado hueco de Chicago. Va más con mi personalidad.  
Carter¿Y cómo andan los negocios?  
Bárbara: Muy bien. Ayer cerré un contrato importante. Normalmente no me encargo de los negocios en Estados Unidos, mi área de trabajo es Europa, sin embargo hice una excepción porque tenía que resolver un problema personal.  
Carter: La verdadera razón de tu visita.  
Bárbara: No se te puede ocultar nada, no-Hace un silencio- Voy a iniciar un proceso de adopción. Hace un año cuando festejaba mi cumpleaños con amigos caí en la cuenta de mi edad. Ni el bótox ni la lipo te rejuvenecen por dentro, y no podía seguir viviendo en una eterna negación, ya no tengo 20. El tiempo pasa y las prioridades cambian.  
Carter¿La adopción fue tu primera opción?  
Bárbara: No, intenté quedarme embarazada, pero tengo algunos problemas de fertilidad. La edad me juega en contra, y como ya me cansé de los estudios, me decidí por la adopción.  
Carter: Me alegro por vos. Cambiaste mucho.  
Bárbara: No lo creas. Pero basta de pálidas, este es un reencuentro que tenemos que celebrar. Pidamos un champaña.  
Carter: Yo no bebo.  
Bárbara: Me había olvidado de tu problema. No importa, yo bebo por los dos. Brindar con gaseosa no es pecado.  
Ambos se ríen.

Corte. Neela está en la terraza del hospital mirando el cielo y tomando un café. Se acerca Urbanus.  
Urbanus: El Sr. Douglas salió bien de la operación.  
Neela: Hoy fue un buen día.  
Urbanus: Sí.

Corte. Área de recepción. Susan tiene el saco puesto y va de salida. Se encuentra con Pratt y Morris.  
Susan: Vinieron en punto. ¡Qué emoción! Weaver está a cargo, así que no hagan nada que yo no haría. -Sale-  
Morris y Pratt cruzan miradas de preocupación.

Escenas acompañadas de la canción 'Stray', opening del anime Wolf's Rain (editada para hacerla más corta), cantada por Steve Conte con música de Yoko Kanno.

_In the cold breeze, that I walk along  
__The memories... the generation burnt within me  
__There forever since I cried the pain and sorrow  
__I live and die, the pride that my people gave me  
_Carter y Bárbara caminan juntos y se los ve muy alegres (como 2 adolescentes). En la puerta del hotel se detienen y se despiden.

_I'm here standing on the edge  
__and staring up at where the moon should be  
_Neela y Urbanus en la terraza hablando.

_Stray!  
__No regrets 'cause I've nothing to lose  
__Ever stray!  
__So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
__Until I fall.._

_Stray! Stray!  
__Stray! Stray!  
_Ray con su banda tocando en un púb. El lugar está lleno y los jóvenes saltando al ritmo de la canción.

_In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears  
__Or opened up to anyone including myself  
__I would like to find a way to open to you  
__Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to  
_Abby sale con una bata de toalla después de haberse duchado y mira a su alrededor. Su departamento está muy ordenado. Abby ve una foto de su hermano de la doble cita del episodio 'One can only hope'. Se sienta en el sof� toma el teléfono y marca un número.  
Abby: Hola Eric, habla Abby. Llamaba para saber cómo estabas.

_I'm here waiting on the edge  
__Would I be alright showing myself to you?  
__It's always been so hard to do…  
_Luka, Sam y Alex están cenando juntos y charlando animadamente.

_Stray!  
_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose  
_Ever stray!  
__So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
__Until I fall...  
_Kerry está atendiendo pacientes. Lee historias clínicas, osculta y hace preguntas.

_Stray! Stray!_

_Is there a place left there for me  
__Somewhere that I belong  
__Or will I always live this way...?  
_Carter camina al lado del lago Michigan. Se detiene, apoya sus brazos en la pasarela y mira el lago. Sonríe y sigue caminando.

-FIN DEL EPISODIO-

PROXIMO EPISODIO: **"Turbulencia"**

Un accidente en el aeropuerto de Chicago pone al County en alerta. Luka y Dubenko van a la zona del desastre a asistir a los heridos. Un paciente, el Sr. Grant, invita a Weaver a salir. Se revelan las razones por las que Ray decidió hacerse médico. Abby descubre un secreto de Jake. Pratt y Neela discuten sobre el tratamiento de un paciente. Carter le cuenta a Susan sobre un proyecto que tiene en mente. Y otros eventos que traerán turbulencia a la sala y al staff del County General.


End file.
